


courtin' in the kitchen

by lilithqueen



Series: you're dating the HELP?! [2]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: AU, F/M, so much, so much tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithqueen/pseuds/lilithqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "the trooper and the maid." Agatha and Jorgi bake pie. There is a frankly needless amount of fluff. </p><p>Para can be blamed for all of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	courtin' in the kitchen

Their date had been planned for Friday, but a sudden storm hitting the Baron's fleet had forced them to postpone it. Saturday morning was bright and sunny, though, and Agatha opened the door to Jorgi grinning on her doorstep. "Hallo, dollink. Hy hope Hy iz not too late."

"Oh, no—come on in..." Her parents had needed to run errands, so she had the house to herself for the morning; as Jorgi stepped inside and looked around, she had to quash a sudden surge of nerves. On one hand, there was something about him that made him incredibly easy to trust, and (for a Jaeger) he'd never been anything but a gentleman to her. On the other, she was almost sure that events like this usually called for a chaperone.

And then he flashed her a smile, and her nerves vanished. "So, iz hyur house. Vot hyu vant ve should make?"

"I found this great recipe for apple pie? And I think I've got all the ingredients--I made a list--come check it? I...might have forgotten some things. I don't think I did, but..." Between the foyer and the kitchen, her hand wound up in his. Somehow, it felt right.

He glanced at the list, eyes flitting over the ingredients she'd arranged on the spotless counter. "Huh, goot. De crust tastes better from scratch."

"It does, doesn't it? Lilith always makes it herself, I usually just help, but it can't be too hard." They were still holding hands, so as she bustled to the table he drifted behind her. "And the recipe is..." Wait. Where did she put the recipe? Panic spun through her as she tried to search without making it obvious that she was searching—Jorgi would definitely laugh at her if he knew—

Oh, no. Her head started to throb, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Not a headache, not now…

“Iz dis it—Miz Agatha?”

She opened her eyes. Okay, focusing didn’t hurt. Jorgi was holding out the piece of paper she’d scribbled the recipe on, an expression of clear concern on his face. She smiled waveringly at him. “Sorry, I was trying to remember where I put the recipe but…well, you found it, thank you. Should we get started?”

Now he looked excited at the prospect of impending pie. She couldn’t blame him; Lilith’s recipe would make _excellent_ pie. “Yah, dun mention it.” He turned away, eying the oven. “Iz dot ting on?”

“Yes—don’t touch it, the whole range gets hot. Adam hasn’t been able to fix that yet.” She could _do_ this. Alright, bowl on the counter, flour in the bowl—no, wait, flour in the _measuring cup_ , dammit, then in the bowl. Sugar—right, where was the sugar—there! As she reached for the sack, it split, sending a cloud of sugar into the air as well as into the measuring cup. And onto the table. And onto the floor. She froze.

Jorgi winced. “Hoo boy, dot’z goink to be a pain to clean up.”

“Oh, _no_ …” They’d been working together for five minutes and she’d already ruined it. “I can clean it up, let me just get a dustpan…”

He was already shucking his jacket and rolling his sleeves up. “Get two, Hy vill help.”

She blinked at him. “You don’t have to.”

His eyes were soft, but very serious. “Hy came here to vork vit hyu, Hy iz not goink to schtand around vhile hyu do all de cleanink. Hyu iz my gurl, yah?”

Now Agatha knew she had to be red. They hadn’t—well, he’d given her that kiss, and she liked him terribly, but they hadn’t _discussed_ —

The thought felt nice, like a warm little coal burning somewhere in her stomach, and it made her brave. “It’s only the first date. Maybe _you’ll_ be my guy.”

And then, before she could let him respond with something that might just set the butterflies in her chest on fire, she went to get the dustpans and brushes out of the closet. Cleaning really went _much_ faster when there were two people doing it! And Jorgi was remarkably neat about it, even by human standards. She wondered if he was always like that when he cooked, or if it was because they were in her kitchen (a thought that made her flush a little as she wondered _maybe he’s trying to impress me_ ).

In what seemed like no time at all, the sugar had been swept up, and Agatha scrubbed a hand across her cheek as she straightened. “Alright, where were we?”

Jorgi chuckled, quietly and kindly. “Hyu haff sugar on hyu face.”

Her face felt hot. “Oh, um, oops—“”

As she reached up to wipe at it, he caught her hand gently in one of his and leaned down to press a kiss to her cheek. “Dere, iz all gone.”

Now she knew she was red. “Jorgi!”

“Vot?” He made his eyes look big and round and innocent, which didn’t fool her for a second. “Dere vos sugar. Now dere iz not.”

She stared up at him, eyes narrowed, before very deliberately reaching into the bag of sugar and leaving a sugary thumbprint on his cheekbone. “Now we match.”

“Hoy, dot iz not fair.” He was still holding her hand; the other one came to rest lightly at her waist, tugging her closer. “Is hyu goink to clean it off?”

She sucked in a breath, averting her gaze from his eyes—those warm eyes were _dangerous_ , they made her want to do something reckless (like forget about the baking and kiss him instead). “…Maybe. Later. I think we have pie dough to mix now.”

He pouted. “Bot _Agatha_. How iz I goink to vork vit sugar on my face, distractink me vit itz…sugariness?”

Well. He _did_ have a point. She supposed sugar could be very distracting to a Jaeger. (And maybe she wanted to find out if his skin was as soft as it looked.) Leaning up, she kissed the sugar away and felt him shiver a little at the contact. Not enough data for a hypothesis. From what she remembered of the scientific method, it called for repeating experiments—maybe not the _same_ experiment, though, since his lips were right there.

Jorgi was clearly entirely willing to help with that. He dropped her hand only so he could slide both arms around her, holding her loosely—and carefully, like she was made of glass and might shatter—as their mouths met. Any thoughts of experiments vanished like the wind. She’d been kissed before, if you counted Heinrich Weissberg when they’d both been twelve and just discovering that boys and girls did not have cooties, but _Jorgi_ was to that sad and slightly slobbery event as diamonds were to coal. His mouth on hers was hot, but the pressure of his lips was gentle and tender and very light.

And then he was pulling away, his voice a quiet purr. “Mmm. Hyu taste as goot as hyu schmell, hyu know dot?”

What were words? She knew she’d had some lying around her brain somewhere. She huffed, stepping away in the vain hope that it might distract from how very red she knew her face was (again). “Not nearly as good as this pie will. Can you get me the butter?”

In an instant, he was as carefree as though nothing had happened. “Hokay!”

“Alright, we’ve got to…mix this in…” She might not be very smart or good at thinking things through, but she _could_ follow instructions. In no time at all, the butter was mixed in with the flour, sugar, and a bit of salt; Jorgi added just the right amount of water without needing to be told. There was a brief moment of embarrassment when she forgot to flour her hands before starting to knead the dough, but he was kind enough not to mention it.

When she had to pause, wincing at the dull ache in her arms, Jorgi nudged her gently out of the way. “Let me.”

This time, she didn’t protest. Besides…well, those _were_ quite nice muscles in his forearms. Not that she was especially studying them or anything. “Thank you.”

“Iz nottink, sveethot. Hrm.” He held up a chunk of dough. “Does dis look like half to hyu?”

“Oh, for the top crust?” She looked at it, looked down at the remaining ball of dough, and nodded. “I…think so, yes. I’ll put it in the icebox for now.”

He grinned brightly at her. “Hokay, now for de fon part! Vatch dis.”

She’d rolled out dough before. It took effort. Evidently, not when it was a Jaeger doing it. She blinked as he flattened it with a single, smooth pass of the rolling pin. “Wow.”

He looked distinctly smug. “Hyu see? Hy iz verra useful in de kitchen. Vhere’s de pan?”

“Oh—here.” He was strong, but her hands did a better job of unrolling the dough from the rolling pin and pressing it into the pan. If she happened to bump her hip against his on the way to add the piecrust to the things in the icebox—well. It was a small kitchen. That was all. Right.

He took the opportunity to press a quick kiss to her cheek. “Hy vill mek de fillink. Hyu like der apples better in slices or in really tiny pieces?”

Every time he did that, it seemed to short-circuit her brain a little. “Uh. Tiny pieces, please.”

“As hyu vish, dollink.” And he was humming a cheery tune as he diced the apples, knife a blur of steel as he worked. It was _fascinating_ , and she took a moment to lean against the counter and just watch. There was something sort of appealing about Jorgi with knives. When he set the knife down, she shook her head a little to focus herself and joined him in tossing the right amount of spices into the bowl.

“…That’s a teaspoon, Jorgi. _That’s_ a tablespoon.”

“…Ho. Whoops!” He grinned at her, unashamed. “Hyu see, und hyu say hyu izn’t de schmott vun.”

She flushed. “I’m really not.”

“Hrmph! Hyu iz if Hy say hyu iz.”

He was still smiling, though, which made her smile too as he handed her the bowl of future pie filling. That went off to the side to wait as she fetched the pie shell and the ball of dough that would be the top crust. This time, knowing what was coming, she raised an eyebrow at the way Jorgi flattened the dough and slashed it to let the filling breathe. “…Now I think you’re just showing off.”

“…Iz it vorking?”

“Jorgi, you are _incorrigible_.”

He chuckled as he dumped the spiced apples into the crust. “Hyu like me ennyvay.”

Which was true, annoyingly, so she wandered over to where she’d put the recipe in plain sight on an unused bit of counter. The next step made her wince. “Oh, dear.”

“Vot?”

Agatha bit her lip. “We have to brush the edges of the pie crust with a beaten egg, and, um. I’m not good with eggs? Whenever I try to crack them they sort of wind up _everywhere_ and the last time I tried it took us an hour to clean up so…”

He winced understandingly. “Ahh, yah, eggs iz tricky leedle fiddly tings. Vatch my hands, Hy show hyu.” His hands were steady and careful as he plucked out a single egg from the carton and cracked it lightly into the bowl. “Hyu see? Chust verra lightly.”

Lightly. She could do that! Probably. She decided that Jorgi should probably be on hand for her next attempt at baking, too. “Alright.”

The rest of the pie came together much faster after that. It was in the oven in no time at all, and she breathed a sigh of relief as the door closed. They’d have to turn the heat down in a quarter of an hour, but aside from that, their time was their own.

“So.” Jorgi shifted his weight from foot to foot, bumping his hip lightly against hers. “Now vot do ve do?”

“…Well.” She looked up at him, feeling a thread of nervousness worm its way through her. “…Now we wait.”

His eyes crinkled as he met her gaze. “Hy ken tink of zum tings to pass de time.”

The edge of heat in his voice made her shiver happily, so she tilted her head up. She couldn’t quite close the distance between them, but the invitation was clear. “Oh? Show me.”

Jorgi was right; kissing was an _excellent_ way to pass the time. Especially when he put his arms around her again—tighter, this time, letting her melt into his hold and wrap one of her own arms around his shoulders. His claws didn’t precisely dig into her, but just the fact that she could feel them through her clothes as tiny little points of pressure made it impossible to forget who she was kissing. _My parents would probably have fits if they saw this_ —oof, there was the kitchen counter at her back, but that was alright because Jorgi was teasing her mouth open and she really needed the support—

The front door opened, and Lilith’s voice rang out. “Agatha— _oh_.”

They sprang apart, both red. Lilith was standing in the kitchen doorway with Adam just behind her, both loaded down with bags and both sporting identical expressions of faintly horrified shock mixed with deep suspicion. Agatha wondered if it was possible to either die or catch fire from embarrassment.

Lilith’s eyes narrowed. “Who’s _this?_ ”

She cleared her throat. “Um. This…is Jorgi. Jorgi, these are my parents, Adam and Lilith Clay.”

Jorgi bowed deeply. “Iz a pleasure to meet hyu. Dere’s apple pie in de oven—dun vorry about de mess, ve vill clean dot _right_ opp. Hyu vant enny help puttink avay hyu groceries?”

Lilith blinked. “Ah, no, that won’t be necessary.” The look she gave Agatha suggested she was going to demand—and get—a full explanation later.

Agatha was already dreading it. This was _not_ how she’d wanted to introduce her boyfriend.


End file.
